1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to shoes and, more particularly, to shoes that include a level to indicate grade.
There are many instances when it is desirable to know if a surface is level or not, and if not, which way does the grade go and to what extent.
Carpenters and building contractors, for example, would like to know if a floor is level. Obviously, if a contractor is to bid on a home repair project, the need to correct an out-of-level floor is pertinent information to know. At present contractors carry levels with them and must place the level periodically on the floor in order to determine if it is level or not.
This, they may forget to do or they may neglect to check the grade, simply because it is not convenient to do so. Accordingly, a quicker an easier way (i.e., method) of determining the grade is needed.
Golfers, in particular, have a pressing and dynamic need to effectively determine the grade when they are attempting to hit a golf ball into a golf hole (also known as a xe2x80x9cgolf cupxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9ccupxe2x80x9d).
The slope of the xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d is an important factor in determining which direction and to what magnitude the ball will xe2x80x9cbreakxe2x80x9d after it has been struck. This is well known in the golfing arts.
At present, a golfer typically bends closer toward the surface, usually kneeling behind the golf ball, and attempts to visualize the changes in the slope of the green (i.e., the grade) that occur intermediate the ball and the hole.
The golfer then attempts to mentally average what he xe2x80x9cthinksxe2x80x9d he sees in order to determine the optimum direction to hit the ball as well as the force that is required.
As this method for determining the slope of the green is based largely on subjective assessments, it is prone to error. Not only amateurs, but professional golfers also suffer from an inability to properly xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d the greens.
Golfers need a way to determine the slope of the green at any given location and also a way that permits them to average the slope intermediate the ball and the hole so that an accurate reading of the grade can be properly factored into any decision regarding the various aspects to consider prior to striking the ball.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a shoe with level and method for determining grade that can help to solve these long-standing needs.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Both shoes and levels are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have certain similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is adapted for use with all types of footwear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is adapted for use with a golfing shoe.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is adjustable with respect to a shoe.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is detachably-attachable with respect to a shoe.
Still one further object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is adjustable to compensate for uneven wear of the sole of the shoe.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that allows a person to determine the grade at any given location where the person is standing.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that allows a person to determine the average grade between any two points by walking intermediate the two points, noting the reading provided by a shoe with level at a plurality of points along the way, and averaging the reading.
One continuing object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that can be sold as an aftermarket item for use with existing types of shoes.
One further continuing object of the invention is to provide a shoe with level and method for determining grade that can be included with a shoe at the time of manufacture.
Briefly, a shoe with level and method for determining grade that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a shoe or other type of footwear that includes a level disposed at a top surface of the shoe. Preferably, a bubble-type of a level is used and it is detachably-attachable with respect to the shoe. One method of attachment includes a hook and loop fastener. The level is adjustable to compensate for the uneven wear of the sole of the shoe.